Taking Care of John
by Magical Romance
Summary: Taking care of John is the one thing Ricky is good at, but why has he been slacking lately? And what's up with Amy? Rumors aren't helping things either, but for some reason they are getting closer. Read to find out! R&R!
1. Feeding John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or any of the characters in it. **

**R&R!!**

**Ch. 1 Feeding John**

It was a cold winter morning. Amy had just woken up to the sound of John's cries. She groaned as she got out of bed and her bare feet hit the cold floor. She hated getting up this early but it had become routine since John had been born. So much had changed since then.

As she made her way to the nursery she saw a note on the door from Anne. "Going Christmas shopping. Took the baby with us. Have fun with John!"

"Of course," Amy grumbled to herself. "Have fun. How am I supposed to have fun at 6 in the morning?" She couldn't believe her mom didn't even ask her to go, although she couldn't say she didn't blame her. She had been in a really bad mood lately. It wasn't really her fault though, she hadn't been able to get any sleep lately and Ricky for some reason hadn't been helping out as much. Then there was Ben. He had finally admitted to sleeping with that Italian girl and after that Amy couldn't even look at him. He had tried to call for a couple weeks but finally gave up when Amy threatened to call the police and file harassment.

She put the note down and walked into John's room. It turned out really nice. It was painted blue with white furniture. Her dad had redone it after she got so upset over Ashley getting a new room all to herself. She walked over to John's crib and picked him up. "Hey John, its ok, Mommy's here." She smiled at him while rocking him in her arms gently. It was so odd how no matter what kind of mood she was in just seeing John made her smile. Being a mom really was as great as they said. Maybe she was young but it had all turned out fine and she wouldn't give up John for anything. At that moment he started whimpering and squirming in her arms which usually meant he was hungry. "Ok John, hold on we will go get you some food."

She carried him down the stairs being careful not to trip with him. As she was turning the corner at the end of the stairs to walk to the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. She looked towards it curiously. 'Who in their right mind is up and knocking on people's doors this early?' Sighing, she went towards the door with John still in her arms. "Who is it?" she yelled right before she got there.

"I'm here to see John." The voice startled her. She hadn't been expecting him. He hadn't been around for several days and after hearing John ask dada everyday she was furious with him. How could you make your son miss you like that and not even care? Except she knew he cared. He cared for John more than anything else in his life. Sometimes she questioned whether he loved John more than she did but she knew he couldn't. She had carried him for nine months. They had a bond him and Ricky could never have. "Are you going to let me in or not?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dada!" John smiled.

"Hold on," she answered and opened the door with an irritated look on her face. "So you finally decided to come around, hm?"

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been helping, I've just been really busy," he answered taking John from her.

"Busy enough to not see your son? How can you be that busy?"

"I just have ok? Look you know if it wasn't important I wouldn't have missed seeing him for anything."

She sighed knowing he was right. It had to be really important. She wanted to ask what it was but she knew she really had no right to ask and even if she did she seriously doubted he would tell her anyway. "Well, I was just about to feed him so bring him in the kitchen." With that she walked away into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of Gerber's Pears. After opening the jar and seeing that Ricky had placed John in his highchair she started to feed him. "So, how long are you staying?"

"I thought I'd stay all day, maybe spend the night since I haven't been around lately. I miss John and I figure you could use the sleep." He watched her feed John with a twinge of happiness that she and he shared the gift of parenthood. He was so lucky that she was a good mother, he seriously doubted Adriane would even want to keep the baby much less take care of it if he had gotten her pregnant. 'Wait, why am I comparing Amy and Adriane?' he questioned himself. Then he realized Amy never said anything about him staying. "It is ok if I stay, right?"

"It's just my parents are going to be gone all day and since they are Christmas shopping it could be really late when they get back," she glanced at him nervously. 'Why am I being so nervous… its Ricky. He's just…the father of my baby.'

"So it's not like I'll try anything. Come on Amy he is my son. I want to see my son."

She saw the pleading look in his eyes and couldn't help but give in. She could never resist that look. Ever. She looked at John and realized that look Ricky was giving her was how he got here. That one night at band camp. 'Haha, band camp. How cliché could we get?' she thought laughing to herself. "Fine, you can stay but you are sleeping on the couch."

"Fine. Thanks Amy, and I really am sorry I haven't been helping out. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Ok. Well you can start now. John needs a bath and I have school work I need to catch up on so will you give him one?" she asked cleaning up the high chair and John's face the best she could.

"Sure, no problem. Come here John, come with daddy, let's get you cleaned up." He picked up John kissing him on his forehead and carrying him out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. "Have you been good? I hope you're not giving mommy too much trouble. She gets really tired and Daddy can't help all the time." John looked at him then smiled clapping his hands together. "That better be a yes," Ricky laughed and stepped into the bathroom.

Amy watched them walk away smiling at how good Ricky was with John. She never would have guessed he would be such a good father, but he was better than she could have asked for. She just wished she knew what was keeping him away so much now. It worried her that he wasn't telling her and she hoped it wasn't bad. 'Oh well, maybe he will tell me later. Now I have chemistry to work on. Ew,' and with that she stepped into the living room to get started.

**A/N: I hope this is good and you like it! Please review! Next chapter is already planned out but if you have any ideas please let me know!**


	2. Bathing John

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or any of the characters in it.**

**R&R!**

**Ch.2 Bathing John**

Ricky turned the faucet on in the tub letting the water adjust to the right temperature. As he was letting it adjust he sat down and put John in his lap. "So John, are you ready for a bath? " John just looked at him while Ricky started pulling John's clothes off. He left him in his diaper and felt the water. It was just about right so he stopped it up and allowed it to start filling up slightly. He reached onto the counter and got some of John's toys including a rubber ducky and some floating fish. When the water got about 2 or 3 inches deep he took John's diaper off and sat John in the tub.

Instantly John smiled and started splashing the water in Ricky's face. Ricky laughed, "You love your baths don't you? " Then he started to play with John's toys making John laugh and clap his hands. '_He is such a happy baby_,' Ricky thought to himself. '_Must be nice to be so carefree_.' Just as he thought that John splashed a big wave of water in his face. "Oh so that's how you want to play, huh?" Ricky laughed and then splashed a little water back at John. They kept splashing at each other, laughing, until Ricky decided he'd best get little John clean before they distracted Amy from her work.

"Ok, enough play time. We will disturb Mommy and she really needs to get done with that work. She never has time anymore, but she loves you so much she barely complains now." _Thank God, _Ricky added to himself. Her complaining at the start all the time had gotten old fast and he had started to develop bitterness towards her but it soon changed as she got more adjusted to life as a mother and now she seemed back to her old self before John only better. She had turned out to be a great mom and really seemed to enjoy time with John now. Ricky was glad. At the beginning she had worried him a little bit but soon it was all straightened out. He reached down to get the baby wash and a bath cloth off the floor and started bathing John off. "Look, you got Daddy all wet too." After bathing him off Ricky washed his hair and picked him up out of the tub. "There's Daddy's big boy! All clean for Mommy. Maybe she won't find anything wrong with the way I bathed you." Even though Amy enjoyed being John's mom more she still stayed on Ricky's case, something he secretly liked in a way for a reason even he didn't quite understand.

He wrapped John in a towel and headed for the nursery to find some clothes and a new diaper. When he got there he stopped and looked around noticing Amy had added a picture of him and John on the dresser. It was taken when they went to the park one day and he had been pointing out a ladybug to John. In the picture John was smiling and pointing and Ricky was laughing with his arm around John's tiny back. He smiled thinking back to how good that day had been then moved to get a diaper. He grabbed one and laid John down on the changing station. John started to make a face. "Daddy's sorry but you have to wear it. I know it's uncomfortable but until you get big enough you have too." He tickled John's tummy as he finished putting on the diaper. "Ok, let's get you some clothes and we can go see if Mommy is done."

"Ma-Ma," John cooed.

"Mhm so let's hurry," Ricky smiled.

He carried John to the dresser with him where he wouldn't fall of the changing station and opened a drawer to pick out some clothes. After sorting through them a few minutes he went with a red t-shirt and some blue jeans with light blue socks. "Ok, John, let's put them on." He slipped on John's clothes which wasn't exactly easy since John seemed to love to squirm and clap his hands the whole time. "You definitely took after your mother when it comes to being difficult," Ricky muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Amy's stern voice came from the door.

"Nothing. I got John all cleaned and dressed, anything else needing to be done?" he answered.

"I think I heard something about me being difficult. I am not difficult," Amy fumed with her arms crossed.

"Ok Amy, but I need to clean the bathroom so if you can end this now it would be nice," he said calmly.

The fact that he was so calm just infuriated her more. She hated how he stayed calm basically all the time. The only times she hadn't seen him calm was when his dad came back and when John was being born. "You didn't clean the bathroom when you were still in there? It doesn't take that long, or did you and John make a big mess?"

He sighed, "I let John have fun, and you know you do the same thing so don't talk about anything I have done. Look, take John in the living room and I will go clean up. It won't take but about five minutes then we can play with John or watch TV, ok?"

"Fine, but five minutes." She picked up John and went to carry him in the living room when she felt herself being pulled back around to face Ricky. "What?" she snapped. She was tensed up though. She hadn't been this close to Ricky since band camp. It was unnerving and she wondered why he had pulled her back.

"Chill, you've got pencil smudge on your face, I was just getting it off," he answered softly. Then he bent and wiped if off noticing her eyes closed slightly as he touched her face. "Ok, there."

"Thanks," she said shortly then turned to go back to the living room. _Why didn't he just tell me? Why did he touch my face? Wait, why do I care? _ She shrugged off the thoughts and looked at John. "Did you and Daddy have fun getting all clean?" she smiled.

"Dada!" he responded as usual when anything about Ricky was said.

She laughed, "Yes, dada cleaned you all up and now he gets to clean the bathroom too!" She sat on the couch with John letting out a sigh as she relaxed.

"Ugh!" John muttered as he was reaching for his giraffe.

"Do you want your giraffe? Hold on Mommy will get it," she said as she reached for it. "Maybe Daddy won't take long and then we can all play then you get to take a nap." _Then maybe I can talk to Ricky and he will tell me what has been going on. _Just then he walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch beside them.

**A/N: Ok I am not that satisfied with this chapter but oh well, I hope you guys like it so give me some feedback! Btw, thanks to Madison, Candice, Cuppiecak12, and :D who all reviewed! I appreciate it greatly! More reviews will be appreciated also sooo R&R! Next chapter soon!**


	3. Playing and Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or any of the characters in it.**

**R&R**

**Ch. 3 Playing and Sleeping**

"So, did you get the bathroom all clean?" Amy asked Ricky putting John in her lap.

"Yes."

The floor too?" she asked making sure she wouldn't walk in there to fall on her face.

"Yes, I have to with how clumsy you are," he smirked. That smirk, she loved that smirk. _Wait, I do not love anything about him, especially not that stupid smirk he always gives me. It's like he thinks he knows everything about me. God why is he getting to me so much today? What's so different? _"Amy?" he asked curiously wondering why she had this confused bothered look on her face.

"What? " she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"You just seemed kinda dazed out there for a little bit."

"Just thinking. Come on let's play with John." She picked John up and walked to sit on the floor where all his toys were, and there were many of them. Stuffed animals, rattles, musical toys, big cars, rings, anything a baby would want. It seemed her friends loved to stop by with a new toy, which neither Ricky or Amy were complaining about, buying diapers and food cost enough money without having to buy toys.

Ricky soon followed and sat down beside her bringing John's giraffe with him. "Come here John, come play with Daddy!" he said motioning for John to come towards him. The response he got was a plastic ring being thrown at him and a laugh from both Amy and John.

"No John, no throwing toys at Daddy," Amy said while still laughing. She looked and saw Ricky was rubbing his head. "Oh come on, he's ten months old he couldn't have hit you that hard. You poor thing," She said scooting closer and touching his head. "We might better get you a bandage since John is so strong and tough," she said still laughing at him in a mock serious voice.

"Shutup," he said swatting her hand away trying not to laugh also. He loved the moments with Amy like these. The moments when they laughed and got along, when they picked on each other lightly over something John had done. It was really nice and it was what always made his day better. _Wait, I don't love anything with Amy besides John. I don't love any girl. I mean I told Adriane that once but now I even question that. I'm Ricky, I don't love, I can't. _

"Now who's zoning out," Amy teased back. "John, no!" she yelled interrupting herself seeing he was going towards the coffee table and was about to pull some books off on his head. It was tiring sometimes being a mom. It seemed like you couldn't look away even for a second. She couldn't live with herself if she let anything happen to him, even if it was minor.

She let Ricky get up and pick him up and bring him back much to John's protests and squirms. "No John, you can't, Mommy said no," Ricky told him as he sat him down back in front of the toys. Soon John was distracted by a flashing book that Grace had given him and quieted down about the coffee table.

Soon an hour had passed full of laughs and giggles. They tickled John and chased him around. They played peek-a-boo and pretended the animals were coming to get him and Daddy had to save him. They had a lot of fun and when they were done not only was John yawning but Ricky and Amy were as well.

"Oh wow, it's time for John to take a nap already," Amy said looking at the clock surprised. She loved nap time though. Watching him fall asleep in her arms was amazing and getting to hear his light snores as he dreamed far away. It was a time she looked forward to, plus it gave her some time to herself. "Come here John let's go rock and drink a bottle. Ricky will you get me one for him?" She knew he would but for some reason she decided to ask instead of demand like she normally did. She didn't really know why she decided to be nicer but it seemed right.

Ricky was just as shocked as she was. He couldn't believe she actually asked him to do something instead of demanding as usual. All he could do was nod his head and walk into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle Amy had already made and warmed it a little. Afterwards he shook it and made sure it was the right temperature then took it back to the nursery where Amy had took John to rock him to sleep. _She's so beautiful sitting there holding John with the sun coming in. _He didn't even think why he would think that, he just handed her the bottle and sat on the floor to watch them.

She watched John suck at the bottle while humming a lullaby. He was so precious falling asleep. Then she looked down at Ricky sitting at the floor. She was so thankful he had given her something as great as John. Sure, she was only 15 at the time but she wouldn't go back and change it for anything. She loved her son more than anything in the world and a part of her loved Ricky for giving him to her. This time she didn't question herself on what she thought either.

Pretty soon John was fast asleep in his mother's arms. When his head started to roll she slowly stood up and walked over to his crib to lay him down in it. After she laid him down and pulled up the gate she felt Ricky move right beside her.

"He looks so precious when he sleeps," he muttered to her quietly.

"Mhmm," she replied looking up at him aware of how close he really was.

"Thank you," he said looking down at her.

"For?"

"For giving me a son, for taking care of him and not doing anything to harm him or get rid of him, for loving him, for putting up with me," he continued to gaze at her.

"Your welcome," she wanted to say thank you for everything he had done but some reason the words wouldn't come out not that she had a chance because right at that moment he shocked her more than he had in awhile. He bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

He pulled back muttering something about going back to the living room and left her there in shock and for some reason having tingles going through her body. Something that hadn't happened in awhile, not since band camp.

**A/N: Ok I really like this chapter but now I need feed back! Should I make this story only about what happens this day or stretch it out over a longer time? Please give me what you want because I can make it go either way. **

**Also thanks so much to these people who reviewed: rickyschick, ashmata, cuppiecak12, Candice, mysecretlife27, Janay, Edward-and-bella-forever, and :D. Please keep reviewing as it gives me more motivation to update sooner! Also thanks for the favorites and C2 adds, those are appreciated also!**


	4. John's Asleep, Uh oh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Life or any of the characters in it.**

**R&R**

**Ch. 4 John's Asleep, Uh oh!**

After Amy had stood at John's crib for a few minutes in shock she decided maybe she should go in the living room where he was. _Wait, no I can't go. What will I do or say? What if he didn't even mean to do that so now he's left or will apologize? Yet again, why do I care so much? _She tried to shove her worry into the back of her mind and walked out of the nursery going down the stairs stepping into the living room where Ricky sat on the couch. She paused at the entranceway of it right behind the couch Ricky was sitting on. He looked relaxed but he had a semi-worried look on his face. _Oh well her goes nothing, _ she thought, and with a deep breath to calm herself she walked in and sat on the couch.

"So what took you so long?" Ricky asked with a smirk.

"Just, you know, making sure John was really asleep. He does that sometimes, you know, wake up…after he fell asleep. I just wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen," she tapped her thigh nervously knowing she sounded stupid. "So are you hungry? We have stuff in the fridge I can heat up for you if you are."

"No I'm fine. Amy can I talk to you?" he asked. He was nervous, really nervous, but he didn't want to let her know.

"Sure, anything. What's up?"

"Well, you know how I've not been showing up lately?" He didn't even know why he was so nervous he wasn't going to tell her the whole story but still it was a big deal to him.

"Yeah," she answered suddenly much more curious and slightly scared to hear why.

"It's about my dad. I can't tell you what, well I can but I'm not. Not now at least. It's just some things have come up with him and a lot is going on right now. I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much. I have missed John so much. I've even missed you." _Wait, I wasn't supposed to tell her I missed her. Oops._

Amy felt fear incase her when she heard Ricky mention his father. She hated that man for everything he'd ever done to Ricky plus he had tried to get Ricky to sell John. Sell him! The thought of little John being sold off made her want to cry even now when he was safe asleep in his crib. Then she heard him apologize, but did she hear correct when he said he missed her too? She would find out later, there was more important stuff right now. "Why won't you tell me what is going on with him? Ricky I want to know. This could affect John!" It just hit her he might be loose and try to kidnap John or something crazy.

"No, he can't hurt John. He's not loose. It's just I'll tell you later I swear just not right now. Ok?" he pleaded hoping she would understand. It seemed like she did because she replied with a nod and let it go.

"Well are you ok?" she asked worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stressed, but I'm fine."

"Ok as long as you're sure," and she hugged him. She wasn't sure what made her but she did. She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her also. It was a good feeling. They just seemed to fit. She liked it. When she went to pull away Ricky did another thing to shock her that day, which seemed to be adding up to be quite a lot. He grabbed her chin gently tilting her head up and kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses he had given before which were demanding and rough but soft and sweet. Their mouths melted together. There were a thousand explosions and warning signs going off in her head but she ignored them all.

When he pulled away he rested his head on hers. "Why did you kiss me?" Amy asked breathlessly. She couldn't pull her thoughts together for anything and he was still so close.

"I-I-" Ricky stammered. The fact was, he didn't know why he had kissed her. He knew he had feelings for her. He had had them since band camp but he didn't stay with her even after he heard she was pregnant. Still, he couldn't figure out what at that moment made him kiss her. "I don't know," he finished lamely looking down.

"You're dating Adriane."

"So?"

"So, why kiss me?"

"I like it, I like you. Adriane gets on my nerves. I haven't told anyone that but she does. All her drama gets old. With you, you don't have any of that drama, plus, you're John's mother. I don't know why I just kissed you, I just did. It felt right," he said looking in her eyes.

For some reason she knew he wasn't lying. "So, is that it? Everything goes back to normal now? We act like it didn't happen?"

"I don't want it to be."

"My parents would never approve of me being with you. I don't even know if I want to be with you." She was so confused. Why did he find today the best day to confuse her?

"I didn't say I wanted to be with you either," he stated simply. "Why don't we just see how the rest of the day goes? We will go from there."

"Ok," she replied still unsure. When she looked up he kissed her again. This time it was shorter, but still just as sweet.

"Sorry, I like kissing you," Ricky replied shyly. He couldn't believe she was getting to him like this. She didn't get to him this bad at band camp and no other girl had ever gotten to him like this. It was weird. Just being around her made him in a better mood. He smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

She smiled back at him. She couldn't believe Ricky Underwood had just kissed her twice! He was the father of her baby! They hadn't even thought about being in a relationship before and now just like that they were contemplating it. She smiled to herself and bit her lip letting herself lay on his chest. It was nice listening to his heartbeat and soon she was fast asleep.

Little did both know Adriane had been watching the whole time from next door.

**A/N: So there's your fluff for the day! Haha. I decided to drag this story out but make this day really long and then base everything kinda off this day. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also let you in on a little bit of what's going on with Ricky. So please review!! Thanks to Edward-and-bella-forever, Candice, and cuppiecak12 who reviewed and I look forward to seeing more!**


End file.
